


James Buchanan Barnes

by ImagineOnYourOwn



Series: James Buchanan Barnes [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Hydra, Multi, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineOnYourOwn/pseuds/ImagineOnYourOwn





	

                                   

 

James Buchanan Barnes felt a shiver taking over his whole body for the first time after a very long while, or so it seemed like it. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was two familiar blue orbs. “ Welcome back to the real world Bucky ” he heard the gentle voice of his best friend. “ Steve ? ” he asked, not understanding what was happening, “ Why did you wake me ? ”  

The blonde gave him a big smile and a proud spark reached his eyes. “ King T'challa found a way to break your programmation. We can release you from the Winter Soldier and get you back to good ol’ Bucky ” he explained.  The now awoken man couldn’t help but smile too because his friend’s joy was contagious but deep inside he wasn’t so sure if being out of cryo was such a good idea.

Steve helped him on his feet and guided him into another room. T'challa was already waiting for them and smiled when he saw the friendship and trust they shared. “ Good morning James ” he spoke in a neutral voice. Bucky greeted him back and gave him a nod.

The ex-assassin found himself a bit shy as he asked, “ Steve told me you have found a solution for… my problem ? Is that true ? ” The king of Wakanda folded his hands un his back, “ Indeed. Though we are not sure it will be a 100% efficient but it seems to be the only thing we found ”

Bucky listened as everything was explained to him and when he was asked if he wanted to proceed, he looked up, hope filling his eyes. “ When do we start ? ” was all he said.

##  **. . .**

“ Good morning James, how are you feeling ? ” asked the king of Wakanda. Bucky finished his push ups and stood up, wiping the sweat on his forehead with a towel. “ Good. [This new arm](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fmsteeledesign.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2FQ_MetalArm_Sculpt.png&t=MTg0MGE2ZWU1YjhlODY4ODZmNjk1ODJhNGVjYzE2Y2M0Nzg5MGY4ZiwwMzA2SUlodw%3D%3D&b=t%3A-MR8kU4tIIkwL0CAjjYoDg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fimagineonyourown.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F156130955052%2Fsomething-else-pairing-none-at-the-moment&m=1) is great, and my mind feels like it belongs to me again. Thank you T'challa. I’ll never be able to thank you enough ”

“ Don’t worry yourself with that ” answered T'challa with a little smile, “ What do you say about going outside ? Think you’re ready to try that ? ” The former sergeant looked at the king in incredulity.  " What did you just say ? “ 

” You have been stuck within walls for months now and you’ve only been making improvements. How about we reward that by clearing you to go outside ? “ explained the sovereign. Bucky was rendered speechless, he didn’t feel like he had made any progress but here he was implicitly being told that he was considered safe enough to walk around the kingdom. 

Even though the offer warmed his heart, he didn’t think it to be a good idea. “ I…I don’t know, I don’t think it’s safe, we’re not a 100% sure that my mind is fixed and I don’t want to ruin the arm you gave me by making any mistake “ he tried to refuse. 

T’Challa smirked, “ I was not really asking, James. Go take a shower, I’ll come and get you in an hour “ Bucky sighed and agreed. On his way out, the king put a comforting hand on his shoulder and offered him a warm smile. 

##  **. . .**

When Bucky went back to the bedroom T’challa generously offered him and sat on the bed, he felt like the weight on his shoulders wasn’t as heavy as it used to be. Maybe he could become human again, after all. 

The phone in the room rang and he knew who it was without even wondering. “ Steve “ he said when he picked up. “ Hey Buck, how are you ? How’s everything going ? “ asked his best friend. 

“ Fine. How are the others ? Where are you hiding ? “ Bucky changed the subject quickly, not particularly fond of talking about himself. “ I don’t know, we’re not together, we stay in touch but never speak of where we are. It’s safer this way if one of us gets caught. I’m with Sharon but I think I’ll move soon, before things get complicated for her “ 

He hummed, “ That’s a good idea, don’t get caught ‘cause I won’t be able to save your ass at the moment “  Steve chuckled on the other side of the line. ” Enough of me. Answer me Bucky, how are things over there ? “ Bucky smiled at his friend’s stubbornness. ” Quite good I think “ ” Really ? Thats good news, what did T'Challa say ? “

” Well, he let me out today, we walked around the kingdom. It was great “ ” Wow, Bucky that’s amazing ! It means progress ! I’m so happy for you ! We’ll need to celebrate that “ exclaimed the former Captain America genuinely happy for his best friend.

##  **. . .**

James sat in the chair he was asked to and watched T'Challa’s people moving around the room : scientists, neurologists, psychologists, physicians… ” What are you doing ? “ he asked quietly when a man came to him, tying his arms to the chair.

The guy gave him a sympathetic smile, ” Today we are gonna try and see if we, indeed, erased the manipulation of your mind or not “ he explained. Bucky raised an eyebrow, ” Meaning ? “  ” You might not like the answer “

Bucky suddenly felt nervous and clenched his fists. He closed his eyes trying to focus on everything but the present moment. That’s when he heard it, ” **желание** “ He opened his eyes again and pulled on his restraints, ” No, no, no, no ! Stop it ! “ he shouted.

Sweat started dripping of his body. A big contrast to the shivers running down his spine. His heartbeat was surprisingly fast, the veins on his forehead, neck and right arm showing from how hard he was trying to fight what was inside of him.

” **ржaвый** “ the scientist in front of him pronounced the second word. Bucky’s breathing was harsh, ” Don’t do this, please. Do not let him take control, you’re all gonna die ! “ he pleaded with fear like he never felt before. ” **Семнадцать. Рассвет. Печь** “

“ Please, please, stop it. I don’t want to become a monster again, please ” he was tensed and his whole body was on fire trying to fight what was coming. Trying to fight the Winter Soldier. “ **Девять. добросердечный. озвращение на родину. Один** ” the scientist was only one word away from either meeting death or success and he was quite nervous concerning the possibility of the former.

Bucky had his head down, looking at the ground, tears running down his cheeks. His chest was moving up and down quickly and heavily, his knuckles had turned white from the strength in his clenched fists. He was begging for them to stop, he couldn’t bare the thought of doing any more harm than he had already done. “ Don’t do that, please. Stop it ” he mumbled.

Everyone was looking at him. Some feared the awakening of the Winter Soldier, some were sorry for the man who had only been a victim, some were just hoping that their work wouldn’t be rewarded by a failure. The last word was articulated, loud and  resonated around the place, “ **грузовой вагон** ”

With one last powerful tug at his restraints, he broke them and stood up fast. But he didn’t move. The tension in the room was palpable. He raised his head to look around him. He didn’t feel this need to comply to anything. His mind was his own. To be sure, the scientist still standing in front of him tried something, “ **солдат**? ”

He shuddered when he heard the question. He looked right into the eyes of the man, “ I am not a soldier. I do not comply to anything. My name is James Buchanan Barnes, my nickname is Bucky and my best friend name’s Steve Rogers ” he enounced. It was silent for a second then he broke down into a huge fit of laughter, tears of joy coming out of his eyes. Everyone followed. Finally, after many years he was his own man. His mind was his own again. The Winter Soldier was no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> желание : Longing - ржaвый : Rusted - Семнадцать : Seventeen - Рассвет. : Daybreak - Печь : Furnace - Девять : Nine - добросердечный : Benign - озвращение на родину : Homecoming - Один : One - грузовой вагон : Freight car - солдат : Soldier


End file.
